


【带卡】欢声笑语

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: 四战结束的一周年纪念日、忍界英雄漩涡鸣人十八岁生日这一天，木叶村为鸣人举办了热闹的生日宴会，四处充满欢声笑语。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【带卡】欢声笑语

鸣人对过生日这件事没什么经验。在他小时候大家似乎都不认为他的诞生是一件值得庆贺的事情，所以他本人对过生日也没什么兴趣。虽然后来有伊鲁卡老师和好色仙人陪他度过了几次生日，但和朋友们一起庆祝，乃至于开生日派对这种事他从来都没经历过。也许他十七岁的生日是最热闹的一次，不仅人们都聚集在身边，连老爸都送上了祝福。但是考虑到那时周围的人有一半不是活的——另一半活着的人大多又在做梦，老爸也在说完生日快乐之后就碎成了灰，这大概不算是一个非常典型的生日。

因此，当已经成为六代目火影的卡卡西老师在开会时提出要以自己十八岁生日的名义召开一场大型生日聚会，甚至邀请外村忍者赴宴，鸣人吓了一跳。

“咦——？也、也不用这么麻烦啦我说！”鸣人挠挠后脑，“大家一起吃个拉面就好了。”

鹿丸用一种「你瞎谦虚个什么劲」的眼神看着他。“虽说是为了给你庆生，但当然也不仅仅如此……你的生日——可同样是四战结束的周年纪念啊。”

“也就是说，这可不只是一场生日派对而已，”小樱继续道，“既然要邀请外村的忍者，就有外交的含义在里面。如果以「庆祝四战结束一周年」的名义来邀请他们，反而显得我们木叶过于自大，但以「鸣人生日」的原因来邀请，就更加合乎情理。对吧，卡卡西老师？”

“差不多是这样吧。”卡卡西老师笑眯眯的说，“不过当然还是以鸣人的生日为主，所以打算把聚会的主题订成「拉面」，你觉得怎么样？”

“那就这么决定吧！”鸣人一口答应。但几天后的会议上他又觉得还是一个人去吃一碗一乐拉面比较轻松。

“所以——以上就是这次要出席的外宾名单。”鹿丸拿着一叠文件说，“接下来是核对鸣人生日当天的流程——早上大家集体在慰灵碑悼念四战的英雄，之后就由火影大人和鸣人一同为赶来参加宴会的外村忍者们接风，中午一起聚餐。下午正式开始鸣人的生日派对，有传统歌舞剧目、分生日蛋糕、由鸣人发表演说，晚上则是大家一起放天灯的祈愿活动。鸣人，你到时候就跟着六代目大人一起活动。”

“为什么过生日还这么累啊……”鸣人趴在桌子上。

“虽说也是外交，但如果不是为了参加「你」的生日聚会，风影大人他们也不会百忙之中赶来吧？”卡卡西说，“再说村子里的同伴们也是真心实意的想替你庆祝啊。”

“……那倒也是。”鸣人想起战后就没再见过的我爱罗和比大叔，心情也变得期盼起来。“说起来，卡卡西老师策划的生日流程很详细啊我说！感觉很有经验！”

“不……”六代目摆摆手，“我很小就是孤儿了，又是战争年代，任务很忙。要说像这样和朋友们生日聚会……也就只有一次而已。”

“一次？”鸣人好奇的说。卡卡西老师很少提到自己的过去，让人反而更加在意了。

“嗯，那是我还在水门老师的小队里的事情，”卡卡西说，“我和琳还有带土刚加入水门班，因为一些原因我当时比较……孤僻，带土——水门老师后来告诉我的——提议在我生日的时候办个惊喜派对。那天我按照约定去水门老师家，结果一个人都没有，屋子里一片漆黑。”

“诶诶？是忘记了吗？”鸣人说。

“不，他们躲起来要吓我一跳。不过只有琳和水门老师在家。”卡卡西说，“带土迟到了。结果等他赶到时，我们三个反过来把他吓哭了。”  
“吓哭？”一旁的鹿丸忍不住插嘴，“那个四战的大反派……？”

“看不出来吧？他没黑化的时候可是个爱哭鬼。总之，虽然有些笨拙，但他们策划了不少环节，玩了一些卡牌小游戏、又亲自动手给我做了蛋糕，水门老师和琳还送了礼物……”

“真是很有趣的回忆啊。”鸣人感动的说。

“是啊，虽然打牌的时候我们两人因为到底是一局定胜负还是三局二胜吵起来了、带土说他策划生日派对是为了省钱不用给我送礼物、做的蛋糕因为太甜我只尝了一口就全给他吃了，但总体还是很有乐趣呢。”六代目说。

“卡卡西老师记得好清楚啊……”鸣人感叹道。当他想要记住《木叶历任火影主要政策研究》的知识点时需要在脑子里一遍一遍回放才行，但老师随随便便就能想起几十年前的细节。

以及，只有过一次生日派对经历的卡卡西老师，却能举一反三的帮自己策划一场超棒的生日宴会。

真不愧是「天才忍者」的卡卡西老师啊，什么事都能做的这么好。鸣人心想。

鸣人的生日当天，整个木叶隐村都被装饰的很好看。不仅有庆祝四战胜利一周年的大型横幅，还有许多鸣人粉丝们准备的应援生日海报，到处都是明亮的橙色和金色，在阳光下闪闪发光。小孩子们因为学校放假而在大街小巷里跑来跑去，一时间木叶隐村充满了欢声笑语。这是一个让所有人都感到劫后余生的喜悦、期盼新生活的快乐以及衷心为木叶的英雄们祈愿的日子。

在这种带着期盼的气氛里，虽然早晨在慰灵碑为阵亡的英雄们哀悼的时刻很让人难过，但等到中午吃上一乐拉面、见到我爱罗，比大叔等人时，鸣人又露出了笑容。饭后时间还早，于是六代目火影提议一起在木叶村里逛一逛，带外村来客们参观一下。

“那是新开的便利店。”六代目大人指着一家窗明几净、崭新的便利店说。“进去转转？有一乐拉面的杯面卖哦。”

“咦——！什么时候一乐推出了杯面版啊我说！”鸣人惊讶的说。“果然老师最近给我的任务太多了都没时间吃拉面……”他嘴里一边抱怨，人却已经在店里了。

“各位也进去看看吧？带点木叶特产回去？”卡卡西笑着对外村的客人们做了个请的姿势。虽然只是一家便利店而已，但却非常现代化，有着规范的操作和布置。据说是引入了「电脑」来进行库存统计和财务记账，效率很高。

“虽然只是一家流量不大的小店，但也算是一个实验吧。”六代目这样解释。

除此之外，便利店里的特色产品也很引人注目，有着一乐拉面自家推出的即食杯面、汤底原料包和甘栗甘推出的批量生产的红豆糕。从便利店出去的时候，每个人手里都大包小包的提着几个袋子。

“这些木叶特产请一定要带回去给大家尝尝看哦。”六代目真诚的对达鲁伊说，“本来还很遗憾这些美味无法分享给无暇分身来参加聚会的雷影大人，有了便携版真是太好了，让人不用出国就能尝到正宗的外国料理呢。”

达鲁伊打量了一眼对面的卡卡西。虽然是火影大人，但日常活动中没有穿御神袍，还穿着和普通上忍一样的马甲，左眼被斜斜的护额给挡住，下半张脸又被面罩给遮住了，唯一露出的一只眼睛笑眯眯的弯起来——怎么看都是很谦虚低调的打扮。

果然不能被这种看上去很普通的外表给欺骗了，达鲁伊心想。这个男人的手段可不像他的外表那么谦和。看上去很随意的走进一家便利店，其实却能向大家透露出巨大的信息量。且不说所谓的「电脑系统」这种新技术施于民用，推出木叶自己的拉面、甜点品牌，意味着木叶有着自己加工厂，可以大规模生产。由点及面，既然有食品的加工线，想必也有其他的工厂。火影大人又随意的提起可以在国外吃到他国的美味料理，是想暗示他们乐意与雷之国进行贸易往来吗？虽然卡卡西的话点到即止，但达鲁伊已经明白了对方想传达的信息。

“这也太夸张了。”达鲁伊想，“就只是一年而已，木叶已经做到这种程度了吗？”据他所知，在四战之前木叶隐村还曾被晓组织重创过一次，如今四战堪堪结束一周年，卡卡西上任火影的时间甚至还不到一年——木叶不仅有条不紊的开展着灾后重建，竟然在生产力和经济上也有所进展。看上去这么懒懒散散又死鱼眼的六代目火影，背地里却如此拼命。达鲁伊不由为云隐村感到一丝危机。

“我知道了，我会转告雷影大人的。”达鲁伊说。火影大人又用一个礼貌的笑容回应了他。

“卡卡西老师，你们在说什么？”鸣人从一旁探头，手里还抱着一箱杯面。

“只是让达鲁伊向雷影大人转达问候而已。”卡卡西回答他。

鸣人狐疑的看了看两人。“总觉得不只是那么简单的气氛……啊对了，”他把一小盒红豆糕递给卡卡西，“这个给老师吧我说！我今天买的拉面太多吃不下了。”

“可是我……”

“老师挺喜欢吃的吧？以前在甘栗甘碰到过老师买红豆糕。”鸣人说，“还说自己不吃甜点呢，老师一定是想自己躲起来偷偷吃不分给我们！”

“这个……”卡卡西只好苦恼接过红豆糕，“可是就算你给我……我现在也没有可以用上的地方了。”

“用？红豆糕不是吃的吗？”

“……不要在意啦，”卡卡西顺手把红豆糕揣进卷轴，“你的生日派对快开始了吧？”

下午鸣人的生日派对主场是在一片草坪上举行的。特意从短册街请来的有名的歌舞伎演员在这里搭了舞台，表演了一出根据第七班大战大筒木辉夜的故事所改编的剧目。整体来说这是并不是特别严肃的一出，白涂的演员们用夸张的肢体语言、配合轻松的伴唱，让原本紧张沉重的忍界大战变得更有娱乐观赏性了。看到「鸣人」对「辉夜」使出色诱之术时，观众们不由都笑起来，气氛高涨。演出伴随着激昂欢乐的曲调结束，最后「第七班」的几人脸上都洋溢着战胜敌人、拯救忍界的喜悦，「卡卡西」带头做出欢呼的动作。观众们对演出报以了热情的掌声，火影大人也高兴的笑起来。

鸣人的生日聚会顺利的进行着，不仅是同期的伙伴和一起战斗过的忍者们，村民都陆陆续续参与进来，场地里一片语笑喧阗。这其中有一个不大不小的插曲。演出结束后有个女孩子朝着鸣人他们的方向跑过来，后面追着两名忍者。

“发生什么了？”卡卡西问。

一名忍者抓住了女孩子的手臂不让她离开。“火影大人，”他解释道，“这位姑娘穿的……不妥当，我们要她别进会场，她就一个人跑了。这实在是……”

这时鸣人才注意到那个女孩子穿着黑色的丧服。跑来参加别人的生日聚会却穿着丧服，的确有些失礼。

“啊我……”鸣人本来想说其实也没关系的，毕竟上次过生日是和一群死人度过的——好像比这个情况还要糟糕一点。

“小姑娘，你为什么要这样穿呢？”火影大人却先开口了。

“为什么？”对方却不领情的讥笑了一声，“这不是再明显不过的事情吗？今天是四战结束一周年的日子，也就是我弟弟阵亡的一周年。难道他的忌日我应该穿的很喜庆吗？”

“喂！你说这种话也看看场合啊——”另一名忍者不禁出声斥责。

“今天是漩涡鸣人的生日没错，我知道他是拯救世界的大英雄！虽然我弟弟裕人只是个普普通通的中忍……但是对我来说，他永远是我独一无二的弟弟。就算大家今天都可以快乐的为你庆祝、为了战争的胜利而欢呼，我却做不到……”女孩子的眼眶慢慢红了。“火影大人，要我在失去他的「这一天」去庆祝另一个人的诞生、去快快乐乐度过他的忌日……这有多痛苦——您怎么能体会啊！”

女孩子的脸颊上滑下泪水。“像您这样厉害的忍者……怎么能体会到我这种无法保护重要的人、只能深深懊悔着缅怀的心情呢……”

“不是这样的——”鸣人着急的接话，但火影大人拦住了他。

“你弟弟裕人是在近中距离联合军分队是吗？擅长土遁。”六代目说。

“您怎么知……”女孩子怔住了。

火影大人却更加让她意想不到的朝着她弯下腰。“非常抱歉，没有保护好你的弟弟，让他活着回来。”他的语气很诚恳。

不仅是穿着丧服的姑娘，周围的人也被六代目大人的举动惊呆了。

“这、这个……我不是……”女孩子呆呆的盯了一阵火影大人银色的发顶，才慢慢找回声音。

“慰灵碑上的每一个人我都记得。”卡卡西说，“你和你弟弟长得很像，一眼就能认出来。四站的时候他也是我的属下……不能保护好村子里的同伴当然是我的责任，你说的没有错。”

他直起身子，但仍然保持一个弯腰的角度，和对方的视线在同一个水平线上。卡卡西直视着女孩子的眼睛。

“我也曾经失去过很重要的人……虽然不敢说能体谅你的心情——但只是我自己的话，我不希望未来还有一位姐姐会体会到你这样的痛苦。所以无论如何，也想把现在暂时的和平一直延续下去。”卡卡西说着示意的瞧了瞧会场里来自他国的忍者们。“现在鸣人是忍界的英雄，也是连接五大国之间的一条纽带。所以，这样的聚会并不只是为了鸣人而已——也是为了今后这跟纽带能一直、一直将人们绑在一起，不要再有战争了。”

“另外……除了早上在慰灵碑的悼念，晚上大家也会一起放天灯，到时候也能稍稍寄托一点对你弟弟的哀思吧？”卡卡西最后说。

只要看着火影大人的眼睛就知道他不是在敷衍或者推卸。他很认真的在与村子里一个最无关紧要的，最普普通通的女孩子表达他的歉意与想法。

沉默了一阵，女孩子的手臂放松了力道不再挣扎，垂在身侧。“我知道了。”她低声说，“虽然火影大人所讲的未来……我弟弟再也看不到了，但我会——试着去期待一下的。”她把目光投向四周在草坪上追逐嬉戏的少年们，心里一片酸楚。“裕人如果也能在这里就好了……”

在一片欢声笑语中，她的叹息像落在风中被吹散了。“火影大人，您不必对我道歉，您完全没有做错什么啊……要怪的话、那些战争的发起者——”女孩子握了握拳恨声说。

“不，是我的错。抱歉。”火影大人突然打断了她，非常坚持的说。有一瞬间她觉得火影大人的声音在颤抖，但当她回望向六代目火影时，对方的表情却看不出任何不妥。

女孩子暂时离开了会场。这个小插曲很快就被忙碌又热闹的聚会给盖过去了。卡卡西为聚会的顺利进行而松了一口气——直到傍晚静音来找他的时候。

“卡卡西先生，你看到鸣人了吗？”静音说，“按照时间表来说，等会儿他就该发表演讲了。”

“嗯？不在会场吗？”卡卡西也有点惊讶。明明是以鸣人生日的名义所举办的宴会，主角竟然不在。“总之……我去找找他吧。”

找到鸣人费了一番功夫。“你怎么跑这里来了？”卡卡西说，“你今天可是主角啊。”

“啊，卡卡西老师——抱歉抱歉！本来只想透透风，结果一不小心待太久了……”抱头躺在火影岩上的鸣人迅速坐起身。

“也不用那么急，”卡卡西老师说，“有什么心烦事吗？不介意的话也可以跟老师说说哦？”

鸣人转了转眼睛。“也算不上什么烦心事吧……只是突然觉得火影什么的……果然很沉重啊我说。”

卡卡西不免笑了起来。“怎么今天比老师这样的中年大叔还没干劲啊？过生日不应该更打起精神一点吗？”

“嗯……要怎么说呢，”鸣人用手指点了点脸颊，“以前我觉得成为火影最大的觉悟大概就是像老爸或者三代爷爷那样，为了守护村子牺牲自己之类的。现在四战结束也有一年了，我也很想让现在这样的和平一直维持下去……但是总觉得——不用拳头的战斗比拳头相交还要更困难。”鸣人看着自己的手掌。他拥有忍界最强大的力量，可是在这个和平的时代里，成为火影的觉悟并不是仅仅靠武力就可以的——在这一方面他要学习的还有很多。  
“老爸、好色仙人、长门还有……带土，都把寻找和平的答案托付给了我，”鸣人说，“好色仙人还说过，「忍者是能忍耐一切的人」。那么火影的话，需要忍耐的事情就更多了吧。看到卡卡西老师，突然就感到有些压力了。”

卡卡西想了想。“你是说下午那个小姑娘的事吗？那也不算什么忍耐吧，我说的也——”

“当然不是指这个啦我说！”鸣人解释道，“没能保护她弟弟我也很难过，就像让宁次、还有很多我连名字都不知道的忍者为了我而牺牲一样的难受……但是——起码可以在慰灵碑纪念他们的吧？所以，所以今天除了聚会、还有纪念四战阵亡忍者的缅怀活动我说。不过对卡卡西老师来说不是这样的吧！”

“今天虽然大家都很愉快的在参加聚会、庆祝我的诞生日……但今天也是带土的忌日啊。”鸣人继续说。“慰灵碑上没有他的名字，老师大概也没办法祭拜。可是就算这样……卡卡西老师么积极帮我策划聚会、和别的村子外交，就好像老师真的不在乎这件事一样。如果带土那个角色是佐助的话，如果当时佐助就那个样子在我面前灰飞烟灭了，我……应该做不到在这一天……”他的声音低下去，好像这个场景光是想一想都难以忍受。

“总之，”他缓了口气说，“能忍耐这种心情的卡卡西老师……让我稍微对成为火影有点沉重的感觉……之类的我说。”

“这个嘛……”过了一会儿卡卡西才开口。“也没有那么夸张啊。他死掉这件事的确让人有点难过，不过一回生二回熟……吧，好像比上次更容易接受一些？好在最后的战斗里，我们还能在同一个阵营并肩作战，可以跟他好好道别——我已经感到满足了。”

“再说……”卡卡西看着鸣人弯起眼睛。“我身为六代目火影，「今天」看到自己的村子欣欣向荣、充满活力，看到自己的学生长大成人……我是真心实意的感到高兴。这也是带土的梦想……对吧？所以这么一想的话，也没有你说的那么难以忍受了啊。”

鸣人盯着他的老师看了一会儿。

“……其实在四战的时候，带土成为人柱力之后我看到了他的精神世界。”鸣人说。“我看到了他想象中回村的样子……他成为了火影，而卡卡西老师一直在辅佐他。一起改公文、一起在街上和大家打招呼，一起在墓地前发誓要守护现在的和平……每一个场景里都有卡卡西老师。就算带土是个报社的混蛋时都这么想，我才不信卡卡西老师会满足于那个时候匆匆忙忙的道别……”

“如果卡卡西老师真的很高兴的话，”他又说，“为什么今天要把左眼遮住呢？”

卡卡西回家时已经很晚了。窗外的烟花还在放，欢乐的气氛和隐隐约约的光亮透进没有开灯的屋子。他把马甲脱掉，理了理卷轴，发现里面还放着鸣人中午递给他那块红豆糕。

为什么今天会把左眼遮住呢？卡卡西想起鸣人的问题，大概是有种写轮眼还在左边的安全感吧。虽然带土所犯下的罪行从慰灵碑上抹去多少次都不足为奇，但不能再去那里跟带土说话的确让他有些不习惯。所以今天这个日子……好像这样戴着护额稍稍有种支撑信念的感觉。

这样跟女高中生一样纠结的心思让他自己都觉得有点好笑。说到慰灵碑，另一个烦恼就是现在要如何处置这块用不上的红豆糕了。

卡卡西把手顺手揣进裤子口袋里，正好摸到一枚硬币。“这样好了，如果是正面现在就扔掉，如果是反面明天带给同事吃……唔，如果是竖着的话我就自己吃掉。”他一边这么告诉自己一边抛出硬币。

硬币在桌上清脆的响了两声，稳稳的立住了。

他有点后悔给自己加上这种选项。“那就再来一次吧。”卡卡西想。

第二次、第三次硬币竟然都不可思议的立在了桌子上。

碰上这种神奇的概率，卡卡西决定亲自尝一尝红豆糕。他坐在桌前吃了一口红豆糕，突然想起很多年前好像有人跟他说过“吃甜的东西会心情变好啦、笨卡卡！”类似的话。

可惜红豆糕并没有让他有这种感受。其一是因为这块红豆糕实在太苦了，苦到吞下去就很勉强了，他一点都不觉得甜。其二也许是因为他的心情本身就很好。

为什么他们一个两个都担心自己今天会难过呢？卡卡西想。见证着弟子的成长，为了木叶——以及创造一个更宏大的和平的世界而不懈努力着，看着村子里的同伴们逐渐振作起来、摆脱了战争的阴影，听着那些欢声笑语……木叶隐村的六代目火影大人由衷感到高兴。

不过，也许有一天当卡卡西的努力可以稍稍取得一点微小的成果、将御神袍托付给七代目以后，就不需要再愉快的庆祝失去他的这一天了吧？

带着这种期待，卡卡西心情很好的又吃了一口红豆糕。

END


End file.
